dangerously_seeking_redemotionfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexandra Sinclair-Buchanan
Alexandra Miriam Sinclair-Buchanan née Sinclair is the youngest child and daughter between Yael Margulis and Charles Sinclair and the younger sister to Cassandra. Alexandra is married to Scott Thomas Buchanan which was a union her mother was originally against because of the fact they were just eighteen when they got married and but together she is the mother to four children; Ginevra Judith (age 19), Edith Jordan (age 16), Scott James (age 13), and Isabella Zelda (age 11). Background Early life Alexandra was Alexandra Miriam Sinclair on June 1, 1970 in Brooklyn, New York, New York, US to German-Jewish Holocaust survivor Yael Margulis and Restate mogul and entrepreneur Charles Sinclair and is five years younger then her younger sister Cassandra. Highschool Life Early Marriage Storyline Alexandra Sinclair/Storyline Personality She is grounded, mature, and responsible with using her plethora of talents. She is not above setting aside her personal struggles to get things done. Alexandra is a fiercely protective mother who would do anything to keep her daughters and son safe and out of harm's way, even if that means lying to them and endangering herself. Alexandra always wanted a normal life for her children. Alexandra may give off an air of maturity and reliability but she has gathered quite a number of enemies since her youth. She even listed them down and a single page couldn't cover it. Alexandra can be quite cunning. Alexandra was also rather ruthless in the past, as she bound and gagged a man and hid him under the floor boards, smiling as he threatened to kill her. Appearance Abilities Supernatural Sixth Sense: Psychics can acquire information by means independent on any of their known senses or previous experience. This applies to any and all kinds of information, knowledge, wisdom, experience, etc. * Clairomancy: A form of extrasensory perception wherein users are able to sense events from the past, present, future or locations not relative to them. * Clairvoyance: A form of extrasensory perception wherein users are able to acquire knowledge by visual means. * Psychometry: A form of extrasensory perception wherein users are able to perceive the condition of subjects from the past, present or, future, by touching them. Cartomancy: Alexandra can employ cartomancy, the use of normal deck of cards or tarot cards to gain insight into the past, current and possible future situations of the subject. Telekinesis: Alexandra had the ability to move objects as well as individuals with his mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands, the latter being the most common way to use the power. Magic: As a Psychic or a much better name would be Cradle Witch, possess the ability to use Magic. Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic is often divided between black and white, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. * Culinary Magic: Alexandra can use magic related to the preparation and conjuration of food, allowing them to create/produce astonishing foods from the finest ingredients or the most repugnant of ingredients. Alexandra can make material that was previously thought to be inedible edible or meager portions into rations suitable and large enough for a group. Relationships * Alexandra and Scott * Alexandra and Ginevra * Alexandra and Edith * Alexandra and Scottie * Alexandra and Isabella * Alexandra and Charles * Alexandra and Yael Other Relationships Harrison Fleming Etymology * Alexandra is the feminine form of Alexander is the latinized form of the Greek name Αλεξανδρος (Alexandros), which meant "defending men" from Greek αλεξω (alexo) "to defend, help" and ανηρ (aner) "man" (genitive ανδρος). In Greek mythology this was another name of the hero Paris, and it also belongs to several characters in the New Testament. However, the most famous bearer was Alexander the Great, king of Macedon. In the 4th century BC he built a huge empire out of Greece, Egypt, Persia, and parts of India. Due to his fame, and later medieval tales involving him, use of his name spread throughout Europe. * Miriam is the Hebrew form of Mary which is the usual English form of Maria, the Latin form of the New Testament Greek names Μαριαμ (Mariam) and Μαρια (Maria) - the spellings are interchangeable - which were from Hebrew מִרְיָם (Miryam), a name borne by the sister of Moses in the Old Testament. The meaning is not known for certain, but there are several theories including "sea of bitterness", "rebelliousness", and "wished for child". However it was most likely originally an Egyptian name, perhaps derived in part from mry "beloved" or mr "love". * Sinclair is derived from a Norman French town called "Saint Clair". Clair is the French form of Clara is the feminine form of the Late Latin name Clarus which meant "clear, bright, famous". * Buchanan is from the name of a region in Stirlingshire, Scotland, which means "house of the canon" in Gaelic. Trivia * According to the dattabook(s) ** Her hobbies are glassblowing, book collecting and gardening. ** Alexandra's favorite foods are butterscotch angel delight custard, beef noodle soup, french onion soup, and peach melba; while her least favorite foods are spicy dishes. ** Alexandra's favorite drinks are herbal tea. ** Her pastimes are spending time with her family. ** Her favorite animals are crested argus. ** Her favorite flowers are dahlias and jasmine. ** Alexandra can sleep up to eight hours. ** Her average bath time is thirty minutes. ** Her favorite artists are * Alexandra is another name for the Greek Oracle Cassandra, who was the daughter of King Priam and Queen Hecuba of Troy. * She is Jewish. * Alexandra could both speak German and Hebrew, Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Sinclair family Category:Margulis family Category:Buchanan family Category:Witches Category:Cradle Witches Category:Winterbloom students Category:Venus house